Sexualidad a la Inversa 10x06
by moniklaa
Summary: Slash/Femslash. Mi version gay del capitulo Crossfire. La vida en un mundo Heterofobico. Cover: pics.livejournal.c0m/moniklaa/pic/0003facg


**Titulo:** Sexualidad a la inversa (Crossfire)

**Autor:** Moniklaa

**Personajes/Emparejamiento:** Lois/Catherine, Clark/Oliver, Oliver/Mía (platónico), menciones de Clark/Lex, Clark/Whitney, Lois/Tess, Lois/Kara.

**Clasificación:** PG.

**Wordcount:** 2,465.

**Género:** Humor, AU, Slash/Femslash.

**Spoiler/Advertencias:** Slash/Femslash

**Resumen:** Versión retorcida del capítulo 9x06, triste… pero no tiene primer beso Clois :( .

**N/A-1:** Okay otra locura, leyendo una descripción en Internet de la personalidad de Brian Kinney (la cosa más caliente jamás creada por el hombre :evil: ) vi la palabra HETEROFOBICO, y recordando algunas cosilla cómicas que vi en mi pubertad pensé: "¿por que no?", imagina un mundo Heterofobico… quizás la mayoría no encajaríamos, y eso ayudaría a muchos a entender lo que las personas con diferentes preferencias siente ante la intolerancia, pero blabla blablá… creando un mundo un poco menos cerrado de mente ;) .

¡Sueña con un mundo heterofóbico, Y di no a la Intolerancia!

**N/A-2:** No ofender o yo puedo apuntarte con el dedo con el apelativo de ¡HOMOFOBICO! - El tema es Slash pueden juzgarme loca, y lo estoy (quizás esto es más como un Spamfic :roll: )…

Nada ofensivo a los ojos, clasificación PG quizás debí poner G, es solo un toque humorístico de las conductas sexuales aceptadas en nuestra sociedad.

Estaba seguro que vio coquetear a Lois Lane con la encargada del castin, pero fue una tontería pensó Clark Kent al acomodar su corbata color melocotón por quinceava vez… ese maldito nudo chueco; Lois sonreía más de la cuenta y la mujer algo mayor le sonrió de regreso pero era imposible Lois Lane no era de las que les gustaba las mujeres mayores, sus anteriores relaciones abarcaban a su propia prima Kara y a la malvada pelirroja Tess Mercer, esta mujer no entraba en la marca de edad… además, pensó Clark ¿Por qué diablos le importaba? Meneo su cabeza con desaprobación a las ideas que se acunaban en ella.

Él interesado en Lois Lane ¡NUNCA!

Nunca tuvo tales perversiones sexuales… él con una chica, cualquier hombre normal pensaría de inmediato algo como: ¡Que asco!, la naturaleza los hizo de una forma… chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas, eso era y siempre seria así.

(~*~)

Después de una confrontación con Lois frente a la producción de Buenos Días Metropolis la mujer los felicito de inmediato diciéndole que ambos consiguieron el trabajo, ¡ambos! Los comparo con Regis y Kelly… y esa era otra cosa que Clark siempre se pregunto, Hombres y Mujeres no funcionaban pero entonces por qué los shows de ambos sexo tenían tanta química y era tan famosos y por qué ante esa evidencia las relaciones de sexos contrarios eran tan recriminadas y castigadas, otra tontería social supuso, solo esperaba que en Kriptón la sexualidad ¡como esta fuera! No fuera otro tabú estúpido como era en la tierra.

Primer tema a marcar para el programa, citas a ciegas… creo su perfil mientras desayunaba su cereal, nada especial y totalmente honesto… sonrió pensando en ellos, debió poner eso en sus cualidades quizás… no demasiado presuntuoso.

Al llegar al trabajo Lois estaba escribiendo el suyo, paso media hora haciéndolo según la mujer escogiendo las palabras adecuadas, no quería salir con una tonta chica que no sabía lo que era un espejo, lo cual no tenía sentido para Clark.

Puso en gustos en Teatro, él aclaro que se refería solo al cine… y también se atrevió a corregir mención de debidas espumosas con el sex pack… Lois era una mentirosa incluso en línea, dios ya imagina la información que tenía en su facebook.

Cuando el moreno la encaró ella dijo que ser completamente sincero podía arruinar la cita.

-"Si millones de personas te ve en tv, enserio quieres resultar en una cita con un idiota palurdo con palillo de dientes en la boca, hablando de ordeñar vacas Smallville"

Clark pensó en eso, bueno no creía tener tan mala suerte y ella finalizo la batalla.

"Estoy segura que harás que pierdan la cabeza por ti"

Ese era el touche, aunque él no lo sabía a ciencia cierta… después de ataque Lane tuvo la visita de Chloe quien de cierta forma le ligero el peso de los kandorianos lo cual ayudo a concentrarse en el caos que sería su cita a ciegas, bueno él no era bueno en las citas… no tenía muchas experiencia en realidad en nada; primero estar enamorado desde los cinco años de Whitney, después las subidas y bajadas de Lex concluyendo con un breve romance con Oliver que no funciono después de diez días… dejando como moraleja que… no, él no era bueno con eso… tenía dos años de nada de nada… o casi.

Por eso hizo algo de trampa con Lois, al tiempo de escoger la pajilla más larga y tomar la cita nocturna… el miro cuando no debía y consiguió ganarle, la castaña hizo un par de pucheros y acepto, él tendría la noche… aunque no sabía de que serviría eso.

Por su parte Oliver cumplía su propia misión, en el club de lucha vio a una chica potencial que llamaba a gritos ser sacada de su sucia vida, había visto a su proxeneta jalonearla… ella necesita ayuda y Oliver Queen se la daría.

Fue a la calle famosa por los servicios sexuales, sintiendo algo de Pretty Woman, aunque él no era la Gran Empresaria perdida que consiguió a Julia Roberts, él era un chico buscando a una chica… el pensamiento le pareció surrealista.

Se detuvo a ver la joven, con peluca rubia y ropa extravagante, enserio… quizás no era el único fanático de esa película, ella se acerco y al notar que él no era una ella frunció el ceño, antes de terminar siendo acusado de algo asqueroso el coche logro convérsela de subir.

En el mundo de rotativa de Tess Mercer, algo mas se cocinaba… estaba irritable por la desaparición de los Kandorianos y algunos temas menos importantes… cuando descubrió al mayor de ellos entre la fiesta de la Mansión Luthor, algunas acusaciones en privado y ella podía sentir esa maléfica química ente ellos, demasiado perverso.

El momento llego la primera cita a ciegas…

Lois espero en la cafetería mientras la cámara era puesta, se veía bien… Clark estaba observando desde el punto de vista del video en algún lugar oculto junto a la productora del programa; su estomago estaba más revuelto que el de la misma Lois cuando entro la rubia a cuadro.

Hubo química enseguida, al parecer a Lois le gusto enseguida Catherine… Clark intento satirizarla atreves de la chichara en el odio pero Lois logro burlase de él con una sonrisa.

La rubia no era modelo, al parecer Clark tenia mal ojo para eso… ella era demasiado pura y sin mancha para Lois; alguien digna de un pedestal en cualquier iglesia y el moreno intento mencionárselo a su compañera… con suaves menciones de incompatibilidad, pero aun así Lois y esta chica hicieron la cita agradable, quizás los polos opuesto sin funcionaba después de todo.

Fue excelente segundo la productora.

(~*~)

Cuando regresaron al Planeta y la castaña menciono con picardía que Catherine había propuesto una segunda cita fuera de cámara, Clark se desmorono… su cara apaga mando una carga de culpa a Lois.

Y ella supo enseguida que sus burlas de "puedes conseguir un ratón de campo o un Amish que destruirá la cámara al verla" habían pegado hondo, tenía que ayudar a su hermano mayor no consanguíneo… así que le dio un golpecito en el hombro diciendo: "Estarás bien" y se marcho para salvar el día, solo esperaba que su ayuda no la hiciera opacar por Clark.

Lois llego al Luthorcorp bendiciendo la suerte de tener el edificio alado… si hubiera tenido que conducir quizás se hubiera arrepentido de lo que estaba por hacer en el camino… ya entrando a la oficina, capto a Oliver sin camisa… Jesús, que onda con este idiota… porque tenía que pasearse semidesnudo por todas partes pensó la castaña. Acaso le ayudaba a cerrar contratos andar así… bueno cada quien puede ser tan p*to como quiera.

Después de informare sobre "Clark Kent y Lois Lane" siendo presentadores de un programa por la mañana y de que el rubio mencionara lo adorable y lerdo que sería Clark horneando un pastel, Lois le soltó todo.

Le dijo sobre el miedo del moreno a la cita a ciegas y su culpa para procurar este miedo, el rubio capto la idea, Lois quería ayudar a Clark para tener una cita impresionante… ok, no impresiónate solo buena, no quería que el granjero le quite la atención del televidente promedio.

La reportera no menciono mucho, le pidió las Banderas Rojas de Clark para evitarlas con el chico que según ella había encontrado para cubrir la cita… le informo sin dejar hablar al multimillonario que ya había reservado el Ace of Club, había comprado con la tarjeta robada de Clark un buen atuendo, que según ella lo haría ver caliente –mención que la hizo entre mecerse- y volvió a pedir consejos y baches en la conversación; pero Oliver solo le dio datos adorables y tierno de Clark… como la forma en que balbuceaba cuando estaba nervioso, o como solía siempre preocuparse por cualquiera antes que por él… siempre detalles buenos de la relación de 10 días, Lois pensó que era obvio una relación de diez días no servía para el cometido, pero el deportista rubio de la secundaria estaba desaparecido y Lex se presumía muerto (no es que fuera creer en la palabra del maniático calvo) Oliver era lo único que quedaba, regreso a la realidad para captar que el secretamente arquero esmeralda seguía mencionando cosillas como algo de captar la luz del sol en la sonrisa del granjero, dios ese detalle la hizo sonreír, hasta que ella apareció… Morena no muy alta recién duchada y hablando algo del pago.

Lois volvió a Oliver después de darle una mirada profunda a la chica, en que perversiones sexuales estaba metido el multimillonario, una parte de ella deseo vomitar… gracias a dios el santo de Clark no seguía con este Don Juan heterosexual.

-"Bonita toalla querida"

Dijo entre una sonrisa coqueta, y se despidió de Oliver diciendo algo como "no servirían los consejos para Clark de alguien tan metido en la cloaca" y algo como "gracias a dios, Clark te mando al diablo"

Y dejo a Oliver pasmado, quien se quedo pensando… ella pensó que él y Mía… hay, por dios.

Lois medito, tal vez todos podía tener este momento en su vida de perversión sexual, Chloe tuvo la suya el año anterior con este demente freak de Davis, pero fue solo motivada por la química extraña entre ellos no era como si su prima hubiera salido a buscarlo como lo había hecho Oliver.

Lois básicamente ayudo a vestir a Clark, este pregunto si no era mucho… él atuendo era algo costoso, saco y pantalón negro, la camisa también negra a rayas. Se veía extraordinario, Clark llego al Ace of Club luces violetas a su alrededor por un segundo pensó en Lex, pero saco este pensamiento de su cabeza enseguida. Lois encendió las velas entre sonriendo con esa mirada de quien sabe algo importante, se alejo de la escena a su habitación secreta para estudiar la cena.

Clark miro a su alrededor, la camara y metió la mano debajo en su cuello, si hubiera tenido corbata seguro se ahorcaba, Lois le recordó con sarcasmo a Clark no vomitar al tipo… no se vería bien, mordí sus labios al darse cuenta que estaba acosando al granjero nuevamente… pero entonces paso, Clark menciono el nombre desconcertado de "Oliver".

Paso ante los ojos verde oscuro de Lois Lane una escena graba de Clark balbuceando sin sentido solo para preguntar que estaba haciendo el rubio ahí… Clark le pregunto a Oliver si su cita a ciegas era con él y Lois grito a su oído "NO, ÉL NO ES EL TIPO QUE SELECCIONE" casi le falto decir pague para ti, Oliver ignoro la cara adolorida del granjero por el grito y le explico que le pago a su verdadera cita el doble de Lois para que se marchara.

Después de minutos de eso, Lois llego a la conclusión que Oliver tenía razón, Clark balbuceaba sin sentido cuando estaba nervioso, unas cuantas palabras dulces de Oliver sobre lo que aun sentía, hizo a Clark freír la cámara, y ante la confusión escapar rumbo al balcón claro no conto con que Oliver conociera sus banderas rojas.

Lois no capto nada de la conversación, cuando llego a la escena del crimen vio a Oliver desviar la mirada marchándose y a Clark quedarse parado resoplando con alivio y pesar.

(~*~)

Lois alcanzo a Oliver, solo para vivir un momento de locura al parecer la chica nunca le vendió sus favores, aunque si era una mujer de la calle… después de casi la presentación y de ser apuntados con un arma por el proxeneta, ellos dos tuviera una conversación, donde quedaron nuevamente como amigos… Lois intento obtener algo de la conversación fuera de línea con Clark, pero el rubio no dijo nada, al parecer era un tema sensible.

Sobrevivió otro día, era lo importante… Al carajo la cita.

Fuera de eso… Tess sobrevivió al ataque de un kandorianos, Chloe se encontró con un hacker tan brillante como ella, otro día normal en Metropolis.

Al día siguiente, Tess le mando un regalito a Zod manchado de sangre… Chloe se encontró con el chico maravilla de Tess… y Oliver volvió a la escena de Pretty Woman.

En el Planeta, Clark encontró a Lois mirando unas hojas, ella se disculpo por intentar fabrica la cita del ensueño para él y le comento sobre la decisión de la producción para tomar a Catherine Grant para el programa… ella menciono lo estúpida que fue al pensar… no termino la frase, era obvio que la rubia considero la cita para hacer fama pero Lois se sentía herida por haber caído en el falso encanto de la tonta mosquita muerta.

Murmuro sin verlo algo sobre su radar defectuoso por el caos de Tess, y maldijo por aun pensar en la pelirroja… Clark quiso ser lindo y menciono el caos con Oliver, fue superficial diciendo que le había dicho al arquero que no podía ser; que no había manera que funcionara y que era mejor seguir siendo amigos.

Él tomo su mano y la sostuvo con cariño, su mirada fija en ella… detenidos en el tiempo mientras eran adornados con la luz naranja del atardecer colada por la vidriera.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


End file.
